The Unforgivable Vow
by Dreamweaver'sQuill
Summary: Harry and Ron return from their bachelor party extended weekend in Amsterdam, harboring a secret that will change things forever. Disclaimer: The cover image does not belong to me, was taken off Google, and all credit to it's creator. It just seems to fit the short story perfectly.


"You two have certainly looked better. How was Amsterdam?" said Hermione looking up from the Prophet.

"Amsterdam? You mean Amster-DAAAYUMN!" said Ron with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. Ginny made a gagging noise.

"Looks like you still have a liter of Firewhisky in you," said Hermione turning to the other with a disgusted look on her face. "Harry, how was the trip?"

"Oh brilliant! Spectacular! _Really _unforgettable!" said Harry with just as much over-enthusiasm.

"Spit it out, Won-Won. What did you two do?" said Ginny sharing a look of alarm with Hermione. "I know when you're 'being funny'. And why are the both of you holding your hands behind you?"

"What? Shut up Gin. Dunno what you're talking ab-" said Ron with a faux air of surprise.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Take your hands out from behind you right this moment. I swear to Merlin's beaded thong, if you two got married to each other while drunk during your Stag weekend...!"

"What? No! It's nothing like that!" said Harry with an unconvincing laugh that he clearly meant to appear casual, though which fooled no one. "'Stag' Weekend! Ha! Good one, Hermione."

"So, it's worse than that huh? Spit it out or soon I'm going to be the Bride That Killed," said Ginny brow furrowed.

" Why are you both wearing gloves?" said Hermione, her brows raised.

" Well, Amsterdam was cold..." began Harry.

"Only to your right hands?!" said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Oh, that. Funny story, you should ask..." said Ron non-chalantly, as if suddenly becoming aware of it.

"We _are _asking!" snarled Hermione.

"Well, you know how we planned the trip with Neville, Dean and Seamus?" began Ron cautiously. "One night we all stayed up the whole night, drinking and catching up...Neville is seriously going to apply for Herbology Professor next year, he reckons Sprout will be retiring soon..."

"Er, yeah," continued Harry, when Ron seemed to lose spirit, "so as the night kept going, Neville kept refusing to drink, so Dean made a pact with him, that if Neville finally drank for the first time with us, Dean would run naked down the street wearing only Neville's scarf... But since Neville wasn't convinced that Dean would keep up his end of the bargain, Seamus suggested they... they make an Unbreakable...

"Unbelievable!" gasped Hermione closing her eyes as if strained. "Are _all _men this insane or is this Helena Ravenclaw's curse only on our class for destroying her diadem?!"

" Wh-what we didn't know was that we had accidentally gotten into Seamus' bottle of Leprechaun's Libation..."

"What's Lep-" began Hermione but Ginny interjected "it's a special wizarding drink, Irish specialty. It's seven times more potent than Firewhisky. The Belfast Billywigs' post-victory shenanigans can be solely credited to being high on it."

"And so, we were way past drunk at this point," began Ron tentatively (Ginny hissed like an angry goose) "and the topic came back to Hogwarts, and we reminisced about our time there...and Harry said how Dumbledore was the best teacher he ever knew that didn't actually want him dead..."

"And Neville brought up Snape, as the Worst Teacher who wanted everybody dead..." mumbled Harry.

"And we were all having a laugh and I thought it would be really funny if...if..." Ron trailed off.

It was astounding how much Ginny suddenly resembled Molly as she glared at Harry and Ron in her mounting suspicion and fury. "IF. WHAT. RON?!"

Ron threw Harry a terrified look and managed to squeak "If H-Harry named one of his kids after the best and... the w-worst people we had ever kno-

"ACCIO GLOVES!" said Hermione, horror dawning on her face. "You didn't. You couldn't possibly be that-"

The gloves slip off both their hands showing thin, cord like burn marks on their right hands. "-stupid" she finished feebly.

Deafening, sickening dead silence engulfed the entire room for a solid minute as both Harry and Ron looked on with terrified faces, while Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, unable to find any words, and Ginny glared at them through the slits that her eyes had become.

The door of the house was blasted off its hinges, as both Harry and Ron flew out through them, bundling onto the street howling, their faces covered in gigantic bats, and without looking back, the ran for dear life, with Ginny hot on their heels, wand raised and screaming, "I'll name my son WHAT?! WHAT WILL I NAME HIM...?"


End file.
